


Sunburn

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter-centric, Short One Shot, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a sunburn after ignoring Wade’s plea’s to get him to wear sunblock</p><p>that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. Writers block is a bitch
> 
> \- {abc}- Yellow box  
> \- [abc]- White box
> 
> Part 2:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7304302

12 hours earlier:

“Petey please!” Wade plea to his very idiotic, shirtless, boyfriend “Just a little?” He held up a bottle of sunblock to Peter, hoping to coax some on Peter. 

{God, Petey’s gonna be a lobster tomorrow!}  
‘Don’t you think I know that?’ Wade was past done with Peter’s “I’ll be fine” shit.

Peter waved Wade of dismissively, “I’ll be fine, Wade. Now come on!” He said running in the direction of the beach.

Wade rolled his eyes at Peter, knowing he was going to be an idiot, and not wear sunblock. At the beach of all places! 

Now:

Peter’s entire back, chest, and face were sunburned.

Peter lay on his and Wade’s bed, skin red and burned. He was desperately trying to ignore Wade’s ‘I told you so’s. It hurt to move, even the slightest little bit, and now he was scolding himself for not listening to Wade.

“Petey, Petey, Petey” Wade tshed “Will you at least let me put some aloe on the sunburns?”

“Yes” Peter mumbled “... but don’t expect me to move, it hurts too much”

“Okay, okay you big baby”


End file.
